


On A Dark Foggy Night

by AngerOwl29



Category: Corpse Bride (2005)
Genre: Betrayal, Buried Alive, Character Death, F/M, Murder, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngerOwl29/pseuds/AngerOwl29
Summary: A small drabble of how I think Emily died.





	On A Dark Foggy Night

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proof read this. It's just some cosplay hype. I haven't written anything in forever and it's my first time writing anything so graphic. 
> 
> When Emily said "[You left me] ...For dead." this almost instantly came to my mind.

Lord Barkis Bittern was everything Emily had dreamed of and more. She had been overjoyed to elope with the man. The scandal of it all sent a pleasurable shiver up her spine. 

As she carefully stalked across the bridge toward the old oak tree where she would meet her lover, she ran over a list of everything in her head one more time.

Her mother's wedding dress had fit perfectly. Although she had never known the woman, as she had passed away when Emily was very young, the girl could imagine their semblance. Long thin limbs, thick dark hair, plump pink lips and bright round eyes. 

She ajusted the satchel of gold and jewels in her grasp to fix the flowered veil atop her head. It seemed reasonable to her that she and the Lord would need wealth to elope, though she did not understand why she needed to bring almost all that she and her father had owned. That's just the price of being truly in love, she supposed. 

When she had arrived at the tree, she stood by the base between the roots as not to be spotted by a wandering citizen, and she waited. Occasionally she would fix her hair or smooth her gown, growing slightly impatient. She was a little early in her haste, it only being quarter to three. '15 minutes' she thought to herself.

As she waited, she began to daydream of the life she and the Lord Barkis would have together. She played with the name Emily Bittern in her mind, smiling to herself. She imagined the children they would have together and the beautiful home they would share. 

The snap of a twig brought her back to the moment, and she turned to see no one. She called out, "Lord Barkis is that you?".

No answer came, only the silence of the night. She squinted into the darkness hoping to catch a glimpse of the cause of the sound but to no avail. Had she imagined it? 

All too quickly she met the ground, followed by a seering pain in her head. The world spun around her for a moment as she regained her senses and realized she had been struck. 

She turned on her back to gaze upon a cloaked figure looming above her. Too stunned to make a sound, fear washed over her in an instant. This couldn't be the end for her. Lord Barkis would turn up any second now and defend her. He would take her into his strong arms and protect her from this evil. 

A hand shot out from under the cloak to grab at the satchel around her arm. "Give me the bag, girl." A familiar gruff voice rang out. 

She clung to the bag with every ounce of strength she could muster. This was going to set her on a path to happiness, she would not let go. 

She was roughly pulled to her feet as the two wrestled with the bag, tugging and pulling before the man had seemingly had enough. Emily panicked when she saw the glint of a silver blade in the moonlight. He was going to cut the bag free from her grasp!

The moment the blade touched the strap of the satchel, Emily yanked the bag as hard as she could toward her, but in that moment she failed to realize that the blade of the knive would be driven straight toward her. 

It felt as though the world had stopped. The man let go of the bag and stumbled back in shock. Emily's grip loosened, and it fell to the ground with a soft thud. She peered down at the handle of the blade protruding from under her right breast. She numbly turned her gaze back to the man in front of her, who in his shock, let the hood of his cloak slip down to reveal his face.

Emily knew the curve of his jaw, and the crook of his nose. It was her own Lord Barkis Bittern. She glanced back at the knife in her chest, realizing now she had been stabbed. Her jaw fell open as she tried to breathe, but something caught in her throat. Hot pain flashed through her as she involuntarily coughed up the blood that was now leaking into her lung. 

Lord Barkis looked... scared. She knew he hadn't meant to hurt her like that. He had only wanted to cut the bag. He didn't want to be a murderer. Emily reached for him with a bloodied hand as if to say she forgave him, but her knees began to weaken and she fell to the ground softly, trying not to jostle the knife between her ribs. 

Lord Barkis awoke from his stupor as she fell, and he grabbed at the bag on the ground greedily. Why wasn't he helping her? She tried to speak, but only a garbled sound came from her throat. 

Horrified, Lord Barkis swung the bag with all his might, striking Emily in the head. A large jewel in the bottom of the bag struck her forehead with such force that the world went black. 

What happened? Why had Lord Barkis hurt her? Why had he taken the bag instead of helping her to her feet? What happened to their marriage?

Emily awoke slowly with a dry mouth and an unimaginable amount of pain. She tried to take a breath, but nothing came. An earthy substance filled her mouth as she opened it and she coughed and sputtered trying to get it out. What was going on? Why couldn't she move? 

As she weakly regained conciousness, she realized very quickly that she was buried under the cold ground. Barkis had buried her thinking that she was dead. But she was alive!

She tried to scream but no sound came out. She struggled and panicked, trying despetately to draw any bit of breath she could. Stars began dancing in her vision. This was it. 

One hand weakly emerged from the freshly disturbed soil up toward the moon. Emily had lost her battle. With her final bit of conciousness, she made a grievous vow that she would wait under this tree for her true love to come set her free. She would be married one day to her true love. All she had to do was wait. 

The world went black for the last time, and the small bit of life remaining drained from her lips...

______

"New Arrival!"


End file.
